


Pon Farr 这件小事

by momo17710



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo17710/pseuds/momo17710





	Pon Farr 这件小事

1.McCoy  
一开始他想慢慢来。 他知道Jim悲惨的童年和混乱的少年时期，从他偶尔的梦魇，经常的失眠与众人的口中。所以作为医生，他知道他不会很快地信任一个人，他知道他的心需要小心呵护。他同时也被Jim的强大折服，他从不开口阻止Jim的那些疯狂的冒险，从不阻止他去受伤，这是他对于他所爱之人的尊重，他知道他需要那些；他只是一直在背后默默地包容他，陪伴他，在某个Jim需要的夜晚为他疗伤。更别提他自己倒霉的婚姻，年轻的他们太过于相信一见钟情，走进了爱的坟墓才发现彼此并不适合对方，于是有了撕破脸皮的争吵和诉讼，以及年幼的小女儿。往事已去，他并不过多的沉迷其中，但这让他在后来面对爱情多了一份谨慎，他不再那么容易冲动和迫不及待了。   
以上就是Leonard·McCoy在发现自己喜欢上了星舰学院小他八岁的同寝室友James·T·Kirk后没有立刻发起进攻的全部原因。他需要Jim发现他是认真的，并且不把他跟那些只期望得到他身体的混蛋混为一谈。  
在登上进取号服役以后，在为时已晚之后，他经常在睡梦中，在酒醉后，在看到Jim和Spock间不经意间崩裂的火花时，一遍一遍检视那些理由，看看它们有什么不对。还是说，Jim和Spock，真的如Selik所说，是命中注定的——那个词怎么说来着——T'hy'la，灵魂伴侣。  
而Spock，该死的，他要是单纯的嫉妒他就好了！第一次见面是在Jim的听证会上，他这个原告，就那么悠然起身，拉了拉衣服下摆，从容不迫地走下台阶，与Jim精彩地争锋，那时他就说了“喜欢他”；然后是舰桥上，Spock把Jim流放去了织女三星，然后向他道谢——“我意识到作为Kirk的好朋友，能如你一样支持我是很不容易的”——这使他感到一阵古怪的恼怒。而后来，Spock与Jim的完美合作，他分不清更为他们两个中的谁提心吊胆。  
一个人怎么能同时喜欢上两个人呢？  
他能吗？！  
但是不管怎么样，他现在已经不能再做什么了，而且提都不能提，因为这会毁了他和那对星舰黄金搭档之间好不容易建立起来的友谊。  
操蛋的友谊！  
他还记得前几天Jim发着光来找他开证明，要给舰长和大副请大约一周的假，因为Spock的“不做就死”发情期到了！Jim的两颊透着迷人的红晕，各种关于pon farr的恐怖传说都无法让他水汪汪的蓝眼睛中的期待减少分毫。  
这就是为什么现在进取号在α象限执行着无聊的探绘任务，而医疗湾空闲到容得下他一个人躲着喝闷酒而不会有人发现。 身前的酒瓶已经快空了。Kirk和Spock已经在他们的舱房待3天了，而pon farr还有4天才能结束。McCoy不想知道他们在一起会有多么疯狂，或者说甜蜜，他只知道自己嫉妒得发狂，至于嫉妒谁，他也说不清。还有四天。还有四天不用看见他们两个在舰上闪瞎人眼，还有四天他可以独自舔一舔伤口，释放一下平时掩埋在愤怒和争执下的隐秘感情。  
突然，医生的通讯器响了。他打开它，里面传出Kirk的声音，那语调带着高潮后的沙哑：“Bones…我想我快不行了，真是太多了……”他的声音虚弱，“准备的东西也没了，你能再送一些营养液和润滑剂过来吗？”  
McCoy的酒一下子就醒了。他还能说什么呢？他天杀的爱着他们两个！害怕真的会出什么意外，他准备了更多的物资，赶往Spock的舱室。  
McCoy用医疗覆盖码打开了舱室的门，眼前的画面是在他最疯狂的想象中也未曾出现过的淫糜。散落一地的衣物，空气中浓郁的性的气味，然后是床上盖着薄被在浅眠的Spock，和见鬼的全身赤裸布满吻痕、咬痕和淤青，看起来像是洗了个精液澡的Jim。  
他的脸顿时铁青，“该死的你就不能盖上点什么吗！”Jim没有回应他的要求，反而更加舒展了一下身体，肌肉运动的线条相当漂亮，暴露出更多欢爱的痕迹。干涸或未干涸的精液画在他的胸膛上，甚至嘴角。而McCoy毫不怀疑随着Kirk动作而出现的水啧声来自于他的屁股。McCoy不去看他，径直走到放”必需品“的地方，他要尽快补充完物资然后离开这里。  
然后他发现那些东西并没有如Jim所宣称的一样”没了“。  
“Jim！这是怎么回事！你骗我到这里来！？”医生简直气炸了，同时感到疑惑不解。  
“oh，Bones！你知道，我第一次经历瓦肯人的pon farr，他们在这个时候真的超猛的！并不是说他们平时就不猛，你知道，只是更加的狂野，抛弃了他平时总是害怕伤到我的小心翼翼，这非常火辣！”Jim羞涩地笑了一下，“然后我就有点招架不住了。你加入进来吧！帮我分担一些！“  
McCoy简直不敢相信。他一般不是”得不到心得到人也行“的类型，但他今天喝的有点多，于是他想：不过是性，Jim说的对，自己加入进去，既能减轻Jim的负担，又能更好的满足Spock，自己也算是得偿所愿，何乐而不为呢？  
他把怒气放到一边，皱着眉接受了Jim湿热的吻。Jim的唇还红肿着，如此地柔软，湿润，McCoy舔噬过Jim的嘴唇，牙齿，把舌头跟Jim的缠在一起，尝到了一点咸涩的味道。唔，可能是Spock的味道。或者，是Jim自己的精液溅到了嘴唇上，然后他把它舔掉了。想到这一幕，McCoy的裤子顿时一紧，刚刚就已经半勃的性器完全觉醒，顶在了半跪在床沿的Jim的小腹上。几分钟后，Jim放开他，说：”你最好准备一下自己。Spock过会儿就会醒来，而在这种状态下，别指望他会记得先替你扩张。”又捧着他的脸亲了一下，然后去了淋浴间。McCoy看看睡着的Spock，解开了全身的衣物，跪坐在床脚。手抚上自己的半身，舒缓地叹声气，开始揉搓起来。事实上，他曾经多次幻想过现在的景象：Jim黄金比例的身材色情地裸露，蜜色的肌肤上密布吻痕与淤青。那些爱痕，有的由他造成，有的由Spock造成。而强壮的瓦肯人，他的身躯会在被舔上耳尖时颤抖，他的自制会在被吮吸手指时崩溃……Spock在高热中不适地挣动，毯子的上缘滑到了腰部，暴露出胸部性感的毛发，Jim啃咬的绿痕遍布于他的脖颈，蔓延至毛发里。这使McCoy更兴奋了。

2.Jim·Kirk  
他从淋浴间出来，看到的就是如此迷人的景象：自慰的Bones。他仍然皱着眉，头仰得高高的，一只手在抚慰着下身，一只手垂在身侧，性欲让他的脸颊和胸膛布满红晕，看起来……迷人极了。Jim走到他身边，交换了一个吻，随即把唇舌的势力范围扩散至脖颈，胸膛，小腹……McCoy期待地向前一顶胯部，Jim就顺势含住他的勃起。大多数时候，他并不喜欢给人口交；但他的伴侣除外——现在有两个了。他爱死这种感觉了，阴茎在舌头上的感觉，厚重又脆弱，粗犷又精致，更别提他所爱之人对此的反应——随着他嘴里的每一个微小动作而颤抖。他用舌头膜拜它，爱抚它，并尝到前液的味道。他张大嘴包住牙，努力装下全部的Bones，让男人在他湿润的口腔里感受到天堂。头颅的每一次前后摆动，舌头与表面的每一次摩擦，放松喉咙的每一次努力，还有那些大力吮吸——都让Bones的手指不受控制地按着Jim的头，与那汗湿的金色发丝纠缠着。  
”噢！Bones！喜欢吗？”Jim含着性器含糊地问道。McCoy用一记大力的前顶回答了他。  
快感的浪花一浪高过一浪，Bones感到自己的身体像一艘小船，无助地在欲望的海洋里晃荡，既希望着浪花能够永远的承载它，又带着隐隐的害怕期待着浪花越卷越高，最终达到顶点，好让自己彻底地被浪花拥有……Bones的身体突然间静止了一瞬，然后Jim就感觉到了口腔里器官的抽动，他含得更深，感受着热流冲击着咽喉，并努力吞咽着，他不想浪费。哄骗出最后一点精华，他用舌头把小Bones清理干净，向上看了仍沉浸在高潮余韵中的医生一眼，  
随即两手抬高他的双腿，方便唇舌往下行去。刚发泄过而垂着的器官下是微凉的双球，对它们的轻咬换来了Bones的轻哼。再往后，是那一圈玫瑰红的肌肉，它正紧闭着，护卫着隐秘之所。Kirk伸出舌尖碰了一下，Bones就像触电般颤抖，想要往后缩；Kirk抱着他两条腿的手阻止了这个。他近乎好奇的不断试探、挑逗着那一圈肌肉，好像在做一个有趣的游戏；而Bones则痛恨那湿糯温热的舌头在自己隐秘部位的轻触，以及Kirk盯着那里的火辣目光，这让他羞恼不已。Kirk一点点地把那褶皱舔湿了，让它们放松些，好让他能把舌头放进去。舌头和肠肉相互推挤角力，Kirk使用了更多的唾液来润滑，发出啧啧水声。当舌头已经不能满足时，他换成了手指。凉凉的润滑液和尖锐的手指插入从来没有人侵犯过的地方，Bones疼的满头冷汗，下面也夹得很紧。Kirk一手抚摸着他的前面，一边试着转动手指，好让肌肉放松。感到Bones有点适应以后，他增加了一根手指。两根手指被完全包裹在那让人疯狂的火热紧致当中，他不断的屈指，交叉，开拓着爱人的身体，寻找他的敏感点。当找到时，Bones发出了一声惊叫，前面立刻完全勃起了。在用手指操着小洞的同时，Kirk毫不意外地发现Bones是个雏；尽管懂得很多的医学知识，估计从来没有试过给自己“扩张”吧，难怪刚刚皱眉头！Kirk笑了，热气哈在Bones的大腿根部，引来又一下颤抖。Kirk又加入了一根手指，不再刺激Bones的敏感点，只是围着那里转圈。当他最终抽出手指时，它们已经变得湿哒哒的，而失去了它们的穴口微微张开，那里湿润而粉嫩，随着呼吸蠕动收缩，十分诱人。  
McCoy早就已经不感觉疼了，巨大的瘙痒空虚控制了他，他难耐地扭动着想要更多，因为Kirk手指的抽离而感到不满。Kirk却不顾Bones的强烈渴望，转而致力于用舌头和口水使他的鼠蹊、会阴和大腿内侧变得更湿。这当然完全不够，Bones扭动着，发出渴求的声音：”Jim！……快点！”几乎带着哭腔。知道他已经忍不了了，Kirk让意识穿过自己的情与欲，到达他和Spock正散发着万丈金色光芒的链接，与之相融，便身处于了Spock的意识。那里是一片红色的沙漠，烈风缱绻激昂，因为pon farr的影响而比平时更加躁动。Kirk让自己的欲望火焰横扫过整片沙海，用以唤醒他的爱人，他知道之前折腾得他无力勃起的翻云覆雨对于这个混血妖怪来说还远远不够，他现在只是为了保护伴侣而暂时陷入沉睡，等待伴侣休息够再醒来继续。而现在，Bones已经准备好了。  
Spock醒了，他仍然沉浸在血热当中。感觉到伴侣在意识中熟悉地存在，他感到一阵满足。不，永不满足！他猛地起身，在红色的视野中抱住了前方背对着他的熟悉身影，头埋入那人颈项，深吸一口气，陶醉于那熟悉的气息。就着这个姿势，他抱起Bones，让Bones的小穴对准他一直没有消退的勃起坐了下去，一直坐到最深处。那极度的空虚被巨大的火热完全充满的感觉，那被微凉的丝柔细滑紧紧包裹的感觉，让两个人都满足的叹息。停了一会儿，Spock开始了动作，把McCoy的身体抬起又迅速下落，十分有效率地获取着阴茎与肠道摩擦的快感。而McCoy也因为之前已经充分地扩张，在这样的激烈中也没有受伤，只是有一点甜蜜的胀痛和伴随的强烈快感，身体完全不受控制地被抱着让他有一点点紧张，但从身后Spock贯穿他的力度与频率，他完全能感受到尖耳朵对于他的渴望是多么的强烈，这是他梦寐以求的，于是他努力使身体更加放松，把掌控权完全地交给了Mr.Spock，身后的野兽低吼一声，又加快了速度。  
Kirk在一旁观看着，同时通过视觉与链接感同身受。每一次他受伤了从昏迷中醒来，总是最先看到他们两个，一个看似凶狠地扎他，一个批判他的不合逻辑。每当那个时候，他就会感到非常幸福，他愿意付出一切让这样的温馨继续下去。Spock，Bones，还有进取号和她的船员们，这就是家。他想要他们三个永远在一起，所以瞒着自己的链接伴侣设计了这个，现在的局面证明了他没有想错，Spock和Bones果然都对对方有感觉。  
保持着相连，Spock抱起Bones的身体，把他摆成跪趴的姿势，啃咬他的颈项，吮吻他的背脊，手指围着腰窝画圈，直到Bones按捺不住地扭动臀部，Spock才仁慈地开始抽插。好紧，好热，好湿……Spock的意识里是全然的对于伴侣的欲望和占有，尽可能地深入，每次不同的角度都是一次新的探索，既为身下的人带来快乐，也为那毫无保留的接纳而疯狂。 Bones已经顾不上Kirk的观看，因为几乎无法承受的快感大声呻吟喊叫，努力地把身体打得更开，随着Spock的节奏而向后迎合。Spock的性器不断坚决地分开他，彻底地占有他，后面被充分使用的感觉如此的好，让他几乎注意不到前面的小兄弟没有得到抚慰。随着快感的不断累积，高潮临近。Spock一手抱着他伴侣的腰，一手摸索着伸到他的脸上，按住那几个融合点……一道强烈的白光闪过，两个人都爆发了。Bones因为高潮而痉挛收紧，肠道绞着Spock的性器，感觉到屁股里火热的喷射几乎灼伤了肠道，让他的高潮来的更加猛烈。  
就在两人因攀上顶峰而失神时，Kirk在Spock的意识里看到令人惊奇的画面——在与自己的意识相连的地方，又蔓延出一道新的链接，通往未知之所，Kirk想那边大概是Bones。噢上帝，他从不知道可以有三个人的链接！惊讶过后是巨大的喜悦，他感到身体里的某个角落终于安心了。

3.Spock  
当Spock的头脑渐渐恢复清明，已经是四天以后了。他从深沉的，舒适的睡梦中醒来，身边躺着他的两位伴侣。他允许不合逻辑的幸福感流过自己，意识自然地到达链接，那里散发着满足的轻鸣。！(⊙o⊙)！Spock惊呆了！他看到了什么？原先在他和Jim金色长链的位置，一个黄金色的三角稳固结构正在那里，而且比之以前更为灿烂、凝实，不断散播着几乎具象化的喜悦与满足，好像获得了前所未有的完整。Spock能感觉到，一头是他认定为t'hy'la的舰长，而另一头——竟然是Len！他震惊万分。Len，Spock允许自己在心里这么叫他。他在任务中曾多次进入医生的意识，所以第一时间就判断了出来。但他从来没有从这个角度看到过，医生的意识对他完全不设防，而且完全欢迎他的到来。他着迷地感受着。不同于Jim由金色玉米田与变幻星云组成的意识世界，医生的意识是蔚蓝的海与天空，既温柔地包容一切，也潜藏着他无时无刻的愤怒。Len意识的原型可能来自于乔治亚州毗邻的加勒比海，Spock想。  
忽然，他记起了当下的情况。医生是如何在他pon farr期间出现在他的床上？他又如何跟McCoy建立了伴侣链接，在他已经与Jim链接的情况下？！一个三人链接，这毫无先例可寻，并且完全不符合逻辑。他的头脑一片混乱，不知道发生了什么。他不知道这是不是意味着对Jim的不忠，也不明白在发现自己与Len链接后，心中强烈翻滚的感觉是什么，是震惊？不完全是。但他很确认那不是愤怒。有一部分的他想叫醒他们问清楚，好结束这种恐惧；而另一部分则害怕他们醒来，告诉他这是一个可怕的错误。  
他在床上僵硬地躺着，意识世界里刮起了狂风。  
然后Kirk醒了。这并不是一个尴尬的事后早晨，虽然某种程度上也差不多了。然而随着Kirk自然地开始了一个瓦肯吻，手指缠绵着放松他僵硬的身体，又让他觉得事情没有想象中的糟。甚至可能从未这么对过。Spock的意识渐渐平静下来，Jim的声音就响起了。  
”Spock。”  
他们在意识中对话。两个相爱的人的意识世界主动靠向彼此，便会相互融合。而Spock和他的Jim，他们是t'hy'la，融合程度高达95％，就像一副拼图那样严丝合缝，这每每使得Spock心中充满激动和感激。但是除非Jim允许，Spock从来不会故意侵犯他心中不想让他知道的事情。而现在，Jim在头脑里向Spock展示了他的小小设计，来解释眼前的局面。他同时感受到了Jim的喜悦与尴尬，但是并不后悔。  
Spock知道Jim等着他的回答，但他只是沉默。对于伴侣的隐瞒他并不生气，但却对医生一直被蒙在鼓里而感到不安。他之前喝醉了，并且对Jim的意图毫不知情。Spock暗暗决定，过错方和收益方都是自己，无论Len醒来之后是什么态度，自己都应该接受。  
Kirk知道他的伴侣在想什么，他对此充满信心。他爬到床的另一边，咬上McCoy的嘴唇，舔着他的牙齿来把他叫醒。McCoy模糊地嘟囔一声，开始醒了。他睁开眼睛，看见了Kirk，又看见了Spock。猛地坐起身，晃了晃头，宿醉的头痛如影随形，阻止他回想。之前发生了什么？为什么他们两个在这里？他们不是应该躲在房间sex吗？还有，为什么我们三个都没有穿衣服？！！后面的某个部位还一阵火辣辣的酸痛，让他不敢动弹。  
看见McCoy的反应，Spock判断他是宿醉后头痛。他往那个新生的链接彼端传递过去温暖，来减缓伴侣的不适。McCoy感到头痛好些了，立即注意到了脑子里多出来的东西。事实上，很难不注意到它：扎根在意识深处，介于光暗之间，温暖而明亮。他不禁好奇地靠近，自然的就融入其间，到了一个奇妙的世界。  
Spock再一次震惊了！舰长和医官同时在他的意识里，三人融合的感觉，美妙得不可思议，隐隐有一种失控感。在三人意识的交汇处，三个世界合为一个世界，跟原来他与Jim两人的融合相比，就好像多了一个维度！这是一个崭新的世界，更加丰富多彩！  
但这次融合没有持续太长时间，因为医生在感知到Spock和Kirk的意识之后吓了一跳，退出了链接。Spock暗暗希望以后有机会能再次充分地探索这个三人链接。  
”这到底是怎么回事！Jim！Spock！”混乱的McCoy看向两人。  
Kirk率先开口了。“Bones！我知道你爱我们两个！”McCoy不敢置信地瞪着他，仿佛他一下子长出了瓦肯尖耳朵。“Bones！你不知道，我们也都爱你！”Kirk自白道，“你知道，一直以来我都是个混蛋，生活也很混乱。直到遇见你，你从不对我的行为发表什么意见，又处处包容我，给予我真正的关心。那时候的我，不懂得什么是爱。然后我遇到了Spock，相互救了对方好几次，跟他成为了伴侣。我学会了爱，却发现我同时也爱着你。  
“我本该陷入苦恼，却在随后发现了你和Spock之间一些不同寻常的东西。当你们无法自控的争执，当你们默契地挑眉，当我和你们中的一个在一起时而另一个并不嫉妒，我就知道，不会有毫无赢面的情况。当Spock的时间到来时，我立刻想到了一个计划，这提供了一个可能，一个让我们三个都幸福的可能。”Kirk的蓝眼睛里闪着真挚的光，“我知道在正常情况下难以讨论这个，所以趁着这个契机把你带到这里，带到我们身边。现在木已成舟，该做的都做过啦，你的意思呢？”  
McCoy听完Jim的解释，没有反驳也没有接受，转而说道：”我脑子里那个东西是什么？！该死的绿血妖怪把我的脑子都搞乱了！！”然而他立即看到了Spock眼中非常人类的温柔笑意，陡然意识到，因为链接的存在，他平时假装的愤怒和不满都被面前的人看穿了，脸一下子涨得通红。但同时这个链接也能让他感知到Spock真实的感受，Spock的心中正源源不断的充斥着无边爱意，同时出声唤到：”Len……”话语里包涵着那么多的渴望。

 

Spock没想到Jim会比他自己还要了解他，三个人中，他最先看出了这点：没有了医生，他们三个都不能达到最终的完整。  
McCoy还能说什么呢？他是如此的爱他们两个！皱了皱眉，接受了Jim的手臂搭在他的肩膀上。该死的，他们永远也别想他把那三个字说出口！  
Jim一手揽着Bones，一手揽着Spock，让三个人一齐往后倒在枕头上，”事情解决啦！我们再躺会儿吧，探索一下我们没有人达到过的新关系！~”他心里的某个角落悄悄放松了。自从见到Selik，他一直在为自己的寿命短了Spock那么多而感到难过。等到自己死去，不管是老死还是在任务中遇到意外，Spock都还要独自走过漫长的岁月。自己并不能陪他变老……Jim也同样无法想象如果Spock牺牲，他要怎样活下去，偏偏Enterprise遇到危险的频率太高。而现在，他们是三个人了！Jim总是知道他将会孤独的死去。好在，他们两个不会孤单了。听Selik说，Bones好像很长寿的样子。Kirk笑了，不再去想那些，加入到了爱人们之间。  
他们再也不会孤单了。


End file.
